


Victory Celebration

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Celebration sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene isn't much for parties and Zevran wants to make sure she has a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a celebration prompt for a contest on tumblr. http://greyallison.tumblr.com/contest-writers

She had never seen so many people in one room before; none of them had. A celebration was not something that Selene saw in her future the day Duncan took her from the Circle. In fact, the day she was taken from the Circle, she didn’t see much in store for her future.

“I guess we know what it will take to get Alistair drunk.” Leliana giggled as she approached Selene.

Selene cracked a small smile, but she was out of her element, this wasn’t who she was, who she ever was. The archdemon was dead and it seemed everybody was in a celebratory mood except for her. Even Sten and Shale seemed to be enjoying the festivities in their own way.

“Mi amor, you seem down. Is there any way for a handsome Antivan elf to help alleviate you of your woes?” his dulcet tone brought color to her cheeks. He traced small circles on the small of her back before pulling her closer to him. 

“And what does the assassin have in mind?” Selene shivered as his fingers caressed her hip.

“A dance?” Zevran whispered, his lips brushing up against the shell of her ear. “Or would you rather we do something more…intimate?” His suggestion made her body ache. There was one thing she could always count on with Zevran, his desire to please her.

Selene let out a small moan, one only audible to her lover.

“Ha ha, just the answer I was looking for. I’ll be back, I must find the perfect spot for our liaison.” Zevran kissed her cheek and took off.

“What was that about?” the stench of alcohol loomed near. Normally it would’ve been Oghren sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, but this time it was “big brother Alistair”.

“Zevran feels I need some cheering up.”

“Ah. Well, you do look as if someone kicked Odin.” Alistair hiccuped.

“This just isn’t something I’m comfortable with, Alistair. I don’t like the attention, nothing good ever comes of it.” Selene thought about all those times in the Circle when Katherine would constantly talk about her and Cullen.

“I assure you this is nothing but good attention.” Alistair poked her.

Selene looked up at her friend and grumbled, “Not when you’re an elven mage.”

“And a grey warden.” Alistair added as if that would make the other two non-factors.

“Listen,” Alistair turned her around, “I know this wasn’t easy on you. I don’t profess to know all has happened to you in the past, but you showed more strength than any trained warrior I’ve seen. I thank you for saving me, for saving Ferelden. Enjoying the celebration is the least you can do. Or at least just pretend.”

Selene thought on his words, he was right to a degree, but she couldn’t muster the courage to mingle, to talk to people that would have gladly raped or killed her if she wasn’t a grey warden. She had killed darkspawn, faced and killed the archdemon, but humans, humans are duplicitous and untrustworthy. 

“Alistair, I can’t make promises. Give me time, maybe I’ll warm up to this later.” Selene stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. “You have been nothing but wonderful to me, never once having issue with my past or who I am. You’re one of the kindest people I know.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know, for being a girl and such.” Alistair chuckled and walked off as Zevran ran up to them.

“Where are you heading off to Alistair? Going to mingle with the womenfolk? I hear they're betting about which of them gets to land the ‘handsome warden’.” Zevran winked at him, laughing as Alistair turned a lovely shade of crimson and ran off. “He’s so easy to fluster.” Zevran took her hand and kissed it before pulling her away from all the so called excitement of the evening.

Zevran dragged her down various halls of the castle, the servants looked on knowing full well what the two were conspiring to do.

“Zevran, where are you taking me?” Selene stopped to catch her breath.

“Mi amor, you’ve fought endless amounts of darkspawn, but you can’t make it down a few halls without pausing for a breath?”

Selene stood up glaring at him, but she couldn’t stay mad at him. His devilish smirk was nothing but a promise of things to come. She took his hand once more and squeaked as he pulled her into a bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Before Selene had the chance to reprimand him for making such a ruckus, he pushed her up against the door and pressed himself against her; his erection pressing against her thighs.

“That was fast.” Selene purred.

“What can I say, Selene, with you…I’m always ready.” he rolled his hips against her making her sex slick with want. “Your pants are proving to be quite the obstacle.”

“Aren’t you good at getting around obstacles?” Selene parted her legs enough to allow him to slide his hand between her thighs.

He ran his fingers along her clothed sex. He could feel her juices soaking through her pants and the images of their first time together flooded her mind. Her breathing faltered when she felt his teeth break the skin of her neck. Her hands raked through his hair, pulling it as he rocked his hand back and forth. 

“Please, Zevran, get on with it.” she begged.

“Patience.” Zevran slipped his hand down her trousers and parted her folds before sliding a couple of fingers inside. He could feel her tremble against him, his body offering the only support. He pushed in deeper, while his thumb teased her bud. She mewled with every thrust of his fingers. He ran his tongue over her lips before she parted them welcoming him in. 

Their moves became frenzied. Selene started to unlace his trousers while he tugged on hers. His hand traveled beneath her shirt until he reached her soft breasts. He squeezed them, gloating as she moaned out his name. Zevran worked her up as much as he could before he finally suggested they move to the bed.

“Mi amor, let me show you my gratitude for all you have done.” Zevran takes her by the hand and leads her to the lavish bed in front of them. Selene had her suspicions about the room, but she wasn’t going to spoil the mood by asking.

Selene lay on the bed and smiled at her lover as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and placed her legs on his shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs, nipping her as he made his way to her sex. He let his warm breath ghost over her folds before he slipped his tongue within. Selene threw her head back as he pushed himself closer. The things he could do with his tongue made her come more times than she could count. He ran his tongue between her folds and up to her clit. He wrapped his lips around it, suckling it as he plunged his finger inside. Her back arched as she hit her first orgasm.

“Maker, Zev. We can’t make too much noise.” Selene warned.

“Nonsense, we’re celebrating your heroics. There is no reason why I can’t show my appreciation.” Zevran kissed his way up her chest, pausing at her breasts. He took her pert nipple in between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. Selene raked her fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer. She bit back her screams so hard her lip was swollen from the punishment.

“Scream, no one will dare bother us. I made sure of that.” He chuckled. 

“What did you do?” Selene questioned.

“Offered a few servants a raise. Now, where were we?” Zevran made his way further up to her smooth neck and then to her soft lips. The two shared a passionate kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and pulled him closer. He smiled at her deviously and slowly sheathed himself within her. As per usual Zevran wasn’t going to start off rough, he wanted to work her up, to have her crying, no, begging out for more.

Zevran lifted her hips and plunged deeper inside. Selene dug her nails into the silken sheets beneath her, writhing under him as he pressed against her clit. The more she cried out the faster he went. She grabbed onto his arms, drawing blood and coaxing out his orgasm. It was rare for Zevran to finish before her, but she wasn’t complaining; in fact it was the break she was hoping for. 

“Brasca, you have bested me, my dear.”

“And I didn’t even need to work hard for it.” She smirked as she got up and onto her knees. “But, I can always get you going again.” She licked her lips as she grabbed onto his cock. She gave it a few pumps before Zevran was ready again. She took him into her mouth, running her tongue along his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. She slid her hand up and down, twisting her hand gently, but enough that he could feel it. He grabbed a handful of her hair and gasped as she took him fully into her mouth. His knees began to shake, he wasn’t going to last much longer and he wasn’t done with his lover just yet.

“Get on your knees.” he demanded.

“Aren’t we bossy.” Selene turned around for him.

Zevran moved closer, grabbing her hips as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock. He ran it along her folds, pausing every time he reached her clit, relishing in her little moans. She backed up hoping to coax him into finishing what he started.

He bit into her neck as he plunged inside her. Her slick walls squeezed his shaft nearly finishing him off again. He raked his fingers down her back, his nails breaking her skin. Selene bit into a pillow, tears streamed down her face as she hit the apex of her pleasure. She could feel Zevran’s pace slow and his hands caressed her body. He ran the tip of his finger along her spine, watching her body twitch involuntarily as he did so.

He began to pull away, but only enough to allow her to get on her back. He returned to her warm embrace, slipping himself in once more. Slow and steady movements replaced the passionate thrusts that were previously exchanged between the two.

Selene pulled him closer capturing his lips in hers. He rolled his hips against hers as she parted her lips as she reached another orgasm, but this time she was joined by Zevran. She arched her back moaning out his name, calling out her adoration for him. “I love you, Zevran. Always.”

“I sure hope so, I can only be strung along for so long.” he laughed as he collapsed on her chest. “I love you too, my dear Selene.” Zevran rolled off of her and laid at her side. The two held each other as they began to succumb to sleep. The two slept peacefully in bed until a frantic servant burst through the door warning the couple about the small search party looking for them.

“Ah, I suppose this is where we get dressed and leave the queen’s chambers before she finds us in her bed.”

“You bastard, I knew it!” Selene smacked his arm.

“Ah, I figured I’d treat you like a queen for the day. What better way than in the Queen’s chambers?”

“Maker.” Selene shook her head as the two dressed. They managed to leave the chambers just before being met by Leliana and Alistair as they turned the corner.


End file.
